a storm is coming
by Naruto- Evolution-Storm
Summary: a storm is always near watch out
1. Chapter 1

The eyes of the assassin

I don't own naruto if I did I would buy a zonda.

A thick mist covered the bridge. The sound of metal against metal could be heard. Sasuke uchiha was having a very hard time trying to stop a fake hunter Nin "fire release grand fireball jutsu ". At another part of the bridge Kakashi the copy ninja was having a hard time with one momochi that moment one Naruto uzumaki appeared next to sasuke" you baka you should of attacked from the outside" shouted sasuke. In one swift motion Naruto tossed sasuke out of the mirrors. Naruto smirked "now where was I" he asked. Naruto, s eyes changed colour from blue to yellow. The hunter Nin was smiled "let's get this party started shall we". The hunter Nin throwed some senbon at Naruto but Naruto simply side stepped the started to do hand seals "storm release twin storm dragons jutsu " Naruto shouted. The hunter Nin tried to move to another mirror but got hit with his jutsu. Naruto was smiling "it's over you cannot beat my bloodline limit".

The mist at that time had disappeared revealing Kakashi with a hand through zabuzza,s lung. A loud laughing was heard from the end of the bridge "gato what are you doing here" asked the end of the bridge a midget called gato was was very angry at gato and started to make some hand seals" midget yes you I got a gift for you" shouted Naruto and started to go through hand signs and shouted" storm release evolution storm" the massive hurricane ripped up pieces of the bridge, the boat the mercenaries came on and some trees as it made its way towards gato and his hired help . When all of them were dead. Kakashi walked towards Naruto and started to tell him off.

.Naruto started to walk away and stopped in front of sasuke " congrats on activating your sharingan" and walked off.

Half a day later Naruto waltz,s through tazunas front door, and looks around for tazuna "I got you something it's from Gato,s safe 150 billion ryu and I found 3 summoning scrolls which im keeping".Tazuna nods "yo teme come with me" shouts Naruto sasuke gets up and follows Naruto outside " do you have a summoning contract "sasuke shakes his head "ok you got a choice of two you got the badger contract or the hawk contract you can only have one contract plus if you pass the boss summons test I will give you a summon tattoo on your arm now pick".Sasuke picks the hawk contract " why you pick that one" asks Naruto"dunno it was calling me and what did you pick" reply's Sasuke. Naruto was about to tell him when he sensed someone "come out sensei" Kakashi jumps down from the tree he was hiding in. Kakashi looks at Naruto "im sorry Naruto i should not off told you off as hard as I did". Naruto waves his hand "now Naruto what was that about 3 summoning contracts" asked smiles "gato had somehow managed to find three contracts one was for the hawks which sasuke is going to sign, one for the badgers and one which I rightfully take " Kakashi nods his head in understanding "so which did you sign" asks sasuke Naruto shows them the contract "how did gato find that rare contract" exclaims Kakashi sasuke looks confused " how rare is that contract Kakashi"after Kakashi got over his shock " very its one of the rarer summoning contracts Naruto has the phoenix contract now have you signed it yet". Naruto shock his head Kakashi sighed " ok now both of you sign your contracts and I will show you the hand signs to summon".

Five minutes later Naruto and sasuke had signed their respective contracts "ok the hand signs are bird dog bird monkey ram but you must have some blood on your fingers for it to work now go ahead and summon" says Kakashi to loud shouts of summoning jutsu are heard and a very big hawk and a big red and gold phoenix appear out of the smoke. "Who summoned us" ask the hawk. Naruto and sasuke raised their hands. The summons nodded Kakashi asked "Naruto why do you have the storm release blood limit" Naruto replied "I don't want to talk about it" replied Naruto and dismissed his summon and walked away. To another clearing and summoned again the red and gold phoenix appeared again "who are you" it asked "im Naruto Namikaze come out Kakashi now where was I oh yes what is your test" replied Naruto "you already passed it" Naruto nodded and the phoenix went up in smoke. Naruto faced Kakashi "what do you want" Naruto shouted at Kakashi, "I want answers"

That's it for the first chapter and I will explain the summoning contracts next chapter if i can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As I said don't own Naruto

"Summoning jutsu" shouted Naruto and summoned a seventeen foot tall phoenix walked over to Naruto and sat next to him as Naruto played with the phoenixes head. Kakashi walked out into the clearing "nice phoenix" hm replied Naruto "want to talk about something" asked Kakashi Naruto just sighed "ok what do you want to talk about". Kakashi sat down "why do you have the storm release blood limit" Naruto sighed "I have it because it's my clans limit and that's all I will tell you". "Tomorrow we leave for home don't have too much fun" said as he walked away.

Time skip

The next morning team Kakashi was walking back to konoha. Naruto shuddered as they entered the gates of to hell Naruto thought Sakura was asking Sasuke out for the umpteenth time that day,sasuke just ignored her and asked Naruto a question "you alright" Sakura shouted " why you ask the baka that he is nothing but a no name orphan" Naruto just stopped walking and turned to Sakura and focused his killing intent at her and then walked off "alright why don't you go home and ill give in the mission report" Kakashi said sasuke walked off with Sakura following him like a lost puppy. Naruto was steaming as he walked to the forest of death. Naruto jumped over the fence that surrounded the forest of death. Naruto got to a clearing about two miles inside, Naruto started to go through hand seals when he was done he shouted "storm style evolution storm" the area around Naruto was turned to nothing. Laughing was heard and Naruto turned round and came face to face with one anko the snake charmer maratshi. Naruto started to go through hand seals again and shouted "storm style twin storm dragons" two dragons came from his hands obliterating everything in one square mile. Anko was shocked she nearly died at the hands of this genin. Naruto walked off towards his home to sleep and meditate.

Second chapter done and no i do not own beyblade. Read and review ppl gama out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking towards training ground 44 or the forest of death. He wanted to let off some steam after a strenuously bad team training , as he jumped inside and ran to his clearing " mass shadow clone jutsu" Naruto shouted one thousand clones filled the clearing " bring it" Naruto shouted the clones charged at him " storm style storm tigers " Naruto screamed as a two huge tigers made their way towards the clones. Anko was watching as she saw two hundred and fifty clones were wiped out. Naruto started to go through hand signs" storm style storm attack" Naruto shouted and took out another two hundred and fifty clones. Naruto started to go through hand signs and shouted "evolution storm" all five hundred clones disappeared nothing was left of them. As soon as the clones disappeared Naruto collapsed. Anko got to him as soon as he hit the ground.

Naruto woke up at his apartment and found anko on a chair,  
"You're pretty strong for a Genin, brat. Anko, we met a few minutes ago when you tore up my forest. Training Ground 44 is my playground brat, you're on my property." Anko said while twirling a kunai on her right index finger.

"How did you get in here and what do you want?" Naruto said raising his hands for a jutsu, he didn't have any weapons on him.

Anko smiled. "I wouldn't try that brat, you got lucky the first time, and you won't catch me off guard again. How I got you is obvious, I used the door you need a new lock by the way, why I'm here is you impressed me, and I'm not easily impressed. I had a chance to study you, you've got a Hell of a lot of chakra, maybe even more than the old man, the jutsu are impressive too, but if they're all like the three you did earlier you'll trash your place trying to get rid of me, and it won't work, You may have a hell of a lot of power, but your only a Genin, I'm a Special Jounin, the scariest bitch in Konoha and was trained by the most evil son of a bitch ever born, Orochimaru of the Sannin, so don't bother trying to intimidate me, because it can't be done. Death doesn't scare me and I have no shame, I could walk through Konoha naked and not even blink. Speaking of being naked, back to why im here... you impressed me and we're going to get to know each other better... I'm going to fuck your brains out." Anko said, smiled happily and walked over to him and sat on top of him.

Naruto was stunned, nothing in his life had prepared him for this, she was crazy! Then she vanished from his sight for a moment, when he found her again she was behind him and yanked his shirt off before he could even react and wrapped her arms around his chest and licked his neck. He spinned her around facing her and squeezed her large breasts hard enough to crush rock as he slammed her back hard into the doorway and drove his knee up into her hard enough to snap a training post in half.

Anko moaned in sexual pleasure. "Oh yeah, right in the sweet spot... how'd you know I like it rough?" Anko said then smiled sadistically.

For the first time in years Naruto was actually afraid. "Oh yes."  
Anko said, spun them as she went into his bedroom and threw him on the bed back first, then yanked his pants and boxers off. " nice big too." Anko said then got on the bed next to him, grabbed Naruto,s cock with her right hand and began stroking it masterfully, like she'd been doing it for years. Once it quite a while Naruto didn't know what to do. Enemies he could handle, even Horney fan girls, but a psychotic, oversexed, pain loving kunoichi stronger than him, that was new, especially since he was sexual inexperienced who was he kidding, he had no experience even dating girls his age, so an older woman, kunoichi in this case, was way out of his league. If he fights back she's even get mad, kick his ass and rape him anyway, or just get more excited and rougher. Besides, he seriously doubted she'd lied about anything she said, she didn't seem like the type of person that cared what anyone thought about her and said what was on her mind regardless of where she was. All that took only a few seconds before he felt her hand on him and within moments he was getting hard. 'Damn she's good' Naruto thought.

As she did everything he could think of to make this better, he did the only thing he knew doe sure about sex, and based on what he knew of Anko it was a very good idea... he held out as long as he could to make it last... and maybe he'd even out last her, if he could out last her she could be useful to have around... and that snake tattoo in her left forearm looked like it was for summoning, there was just something about it that looked evil , he could almost feel it. Maybe she could do that for him, then he might not need hand signs to summon, just a smear of blood.

Naruto was out of breath "wow now I've got to ask can u put a summoning tattoo on my arm ". Anko looked confused, "what summons have you got" Naruto looked at her "I got phoenixes ". Anko let out a low whistle," so which do you want it on ". Naruto replied " on my left arm". Anko nodded and got a pot of sealing ink and a brush "I'll need some blood from you to bind the ink to you". Naruto nodded and gave her some blood as she put the summoning tattoo on his arm. After wards they both collapsed on Naruto,s bed and fell asleep.

Gama out thanks 4 the lemon mike.


	4. Chapter 4

An author note

Sorry to everyone who added a storm is coming to favourites i am going to do some major remodaling and would like to know where would you the readers like the direction the story goes. Sorry again gamarasengan


End file.
